


Lost in The Forest

by cinnaviin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Elderwood Xayah & Rakan, F/M, I love their elderwood skins so much, Rakan being a beautiful bitch, Surprisingly, Turns have tabled Xayah is a simp, Xayah simping in hiding, okay i'll stop with the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin
Summary: Xayah gets lost in the forest and stumbles upon the loveliest man she has ever seen.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Lost in The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAAAAH LEAGUE OF LEGENDS FANFIC!! I love Elderwood Xayah and Rakan and the lore that came with the skins, so here we are!! Enjoy!!

The sound of birds chirping and the sweet smell of the forest manage to distract Xayah from her main quest; getting back home.

Xayah had no idea how she had gotten lost in the first place, but here she was, in an unfamiliar part of the forest she called home. She didn’t know if she was straying further away from her home, or getting closer. All she knew, was that the area was so colorful and blissful, she couldn’t resist venturing off further. Xayah made sure to make sharp turns whenever she seemed to get closer to the world beyond; she did not want to go back to that mess. 

Xayah continued on her way, stopping to admire the scenery. Perhaps it was unfamiliar to her, but it gave her a sense of belonging. She loved the smell of flowers filling her senses, as well as the sun rays soaking into her skin. Xayah spun around once, basking in bliss. She wasn’t one to do this normally, but she couldn’t help it anymore. She smiled as a butterfly placed itself gently onto her nose, tickling her ever so slightly.

Wait. A butterfly?

There were no butterflies near her dominion.

Those were only common… near her rivals.

Xayah quickly ran and hid herself behind a tree, successfully scaring off the gentle butterfly. A butterfly couldn’t have flown all the way to her dominion. It was rare. Besides, she should have seen many fellow moths by now if she were near home, but she hadn’t seen a single one. The beauty of the forest had made her forget about the rival dominion existing far off from her own. Xayah had walked straight to her enemies.

She shuddered. Never had she ever been stupid enough to come this close to being confronted by her rivals unwillingly. Was this of their design? No, it couldn’t be. It was all her fault for coming this close to death. Xayah wandered in the opposite direction, before stopping. Which way was home really? No direction could be safe.

Xayah’s thoughts were cut off by the gentle humming coming from far behind her. She tensed up and poked her head out from behind the tree. She saw many butterflies at first, then a boy emerged from the shadows of the trees. She gasped. He was beautiful.

The boy had many butterflies fluttering around him, he even appeared to be a butterfly himself. With orange wings framing his face, as well as antennae sprouting from his forehead, he couldn’t be anything else. He wore a confident smile on his face, brushing his hair back as he walked. He sat down in front of a tree, an area that seemed familiar to him. He rested his head against the tree trunk, the sunlight filtering from above basked his skin in a glow just as it had to Xayah’s. He continued humming, louder this time, while putting a hand out for one of the butterflies to rest on it. And so, one did. He flashed a smile, brighter than ever, making Xayah’s heart melt. She chuckled softly before quickly hiding back behind the tree.

Xayah had almost given herself away.

This boy was clearly none other than the Fey Prince Rakan. She had heard stories of him from her parents. How he was untrustworthy and a fool. He looked certainly like a fool, she thought, but not untrustworthy or any of the other rumors she had heard in her dominion. He seemed like a nice person. How strange.

She turns back to see him once more. To catch a glimpse of his beauty yet again.

This time, Rakan was standing off to the side. He was picking flowers. Xayah took the time to admire his cape, which resembled a butterfly’s wing, but was glowing teal towards the bottom. How peculiar, her cape was the same teal all over. He leaned down to pick another flower, sniffed it and laughed in satisfaction. Xayah turned back, covering her mouth with her hands and let out the softest, but sweetest giggle she could. She felt something strong about this man, something she couldn’t understand.

Was it love?

It couldn’t be. She shook her head, trying to ignore her feelings. She couldn’t possibly be falling in love with a man she had never spoken to before. An enemy on top of that? Forget it. She was just being silly, Xayah tried to convince herself. She decided to look back at the boy, thinking of him as a rival, as someone she had to hate.

But he wasn’t there.

Had he left? Had she missed him leaving? Xayah poked her head out further, trying to figure out where he could have gone, if he had maybe wandered off a bit further off, but he was nowhere to be found. She felt her stomach drop, she hadn’t expected him to leave so soon. Was she missing him? Missing her rival? She couldn’t believe it.

“Are you looking for me?”

Xayah yelled. And so did he.

Xayah turned to face him and quickly backed away, hitting her back against another tree. Rakan, the boy she was admiring for who knows how long, was now looking directly at her. Her face was filled with terror, so was his. They both effectively frightened each other. Xayah thought she had readied a weapon from her wing, but she didn’t. Rakan didn’t pull out any weapon either, but held his hands up to try and calm the girl down. Her breaths were shaky, but calmed once he had flashed her a sweet smile.

“Please don’t be so scared, I won’t hurt you,” Rakan said, gently approaching her. Xayah couldn’t back away any further and simply kept her battle stance, “You must be Xayah, from the other Fey dominion, correct? I’m Rakan. I promise, I have no intentions on causing you harm.

Xayah remained silent.

She stared him down, trying to figure out if he was really telling the truth. She didn’t want to believe it, but he was being completely honest. Xayah remained in her position, still not wanting to submit to him.

“Alright, that’s fair. I wouldn’t trust me at first either,” Rakan laughed, which softened Xayah’s expression a little. He kept his smile and pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind him, “I noticed you were staring at me and thought you may like these. If this doesn’t make you trust me I don’t know what will.”

Xayah looked at the flowers, eyes wide. This was the last thing she was expecting him to give her. This meant he knew she was watching him the second she had turned away from him sitting down. He only got up to gather her flowers, to offer them to her. She hesitantly reached out to them and grabbed them. She inhaled their sweet scent, and chuckled. Rakan chuckled too, his cheeks turning to a light shade of pink. She walked closer to him, now feeling safe.

“Well then, what is your name?” Rakan asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I am in fact Xayah, the Fey Princess,” She smiled. Hearing Xayah’s voice caught Rakan off guard, but he flashed her a toothy grin nonetheless, “Thank you for the flowers they-”

The sound of a branch cracking echoed, causing Xayah’s ears to perk up. She had just realized how long she had stayed.

Xayah turned quickly and ran off as fast as she could. She didn’t look back. She held on tightly to the bouquet of flowers. There must have been someone watching their exchange. Was this his plan all along? To seem innocent and then capture her? She didn’t want to think about it. She ran, and ran, until she was finally back home. She had gotten away and that’s all that mattered.

Well, almost all that mattered.

Xayah couldn’t help but want to see Rakan again. She wanted to see his soft smile and hear his sweet voice over and over again.

Perhaps someday, she’ll be able to stay with him with no risks. She’ll gladly wait for that day to come, no matter how far away it may be.


End file.
